Nxt season 2
by emillie22
Summary: Here is the second season of Nxt hope you like it


Striker) Welcome ladies and gentleman to season 2 of the NXT where 8 man will be competing to become the next breakout star. With that being said lets welcome to the stage our first pro the Undertaker

Undertaker walks out from behind the curtain and walks down the ramp getting into the ring as he takes the mic from striker

Undertaker) My rookie is going to be the next breakout star, he is really bad like me his name is Ben.

Ben a dangerous looking man with spiked up black hair, a goatee, and tattoos all down his arms. He walks out from behind the curtain wearing ripped blue jeans, black wrestling boots, no shirt, and has his wrist tapped in black. He walks down the ramp wanting nothing more than to make his opponent to rest in peace. He climbs onto the apron and then steps over the top rope standing in the center of the ring.

Ben) Hello ladies and gentleman my name is Ben I am 27 years old and from Washington, DC. My whole life I have wanted to become a wwe superstar before coming here I used to work at a fast food place named KFC. I hope to make my pro the undertaker happy and I promise him that I will do everything he asks me to do without any problems.

Striker) Welcome to NXT Ben the next pro coming to the ring is John Cena lets see who his rookie is.

John Cena walks out from behind the curtain and walks down the ramp getting into the ring as he takes the mic from Striker.

John Cena) My rookie is going to be the next breakout star he has the look and he can make you laugh with his raps he is Josh

Josh a thug looking man with short blonde hair, and a nice 6 pack of abs walks out from behind the curtain wearing no shirt, blue jean shorts, and white sneakers. He runs down the ramp and slides into the ring as he gets up and stands in the center of the ring.

Josh) my name is Josh i was born and raised in Pennsacola, FL. My whole life i have wanted to become a wrestler but people kept telling me that i could not do it well guess what here i am. My mom died a few days ago and honestly i wasnt going to come here but my dad told me to follow my dreams that is what mom would want to see so here i am as he looks up at the ceiling and says he loves his mom as hands the mic to striker and stands beside John.

Striker) Welcome to NXT Josh. THe next pro coming to the ring is Dean Ambrose with NXT first winner Emily who during the time off got married.

Dean and Emily walk out from behind the curtain holding hands as the walk down the ramp getting into the ring as he gets the mic from Striker.

Dean) my rookie is going to show you all that he has what it takes to become the next breakout star because he can get crazy like me he is Kevin.

Kevin a tall man with short brown hair, and some tattoos on his arms walks out from behind the curtain wearing a white tank, black leather jacket, and jeans with brown boots. He walks down the ramp looking for a fight as gets into the ring and gets the mic from striker before standing in the middle of the ring.

Kevin) My name is Kevin I am 26 years old and from Miami, FL. My whole life i too wanted to become a wwe star I remember when me and my sister would act like we would be different wrestlers and fight until our mom who was a single mom because our father left when we were both young told us to play nice and we would always tell her that we are. I said that about my sister because she is here with me today and was the winner of NXT one she is Emily I am proud to have my brother in law training me as he hands the mic to striker and hugs Emily as stands with Dean.

Striker) wow i did not you two were related but welcome to NXT Kevin. Next up is Roman.

Roman walks down the steps to the ring and jumps the barracade as gets into the ring taking the mic from striker.

Roman) my rookie is going to be your next break out star because he has a nice punch and you will not know what hit you here is Micheal.

Micheal a samoan looking man and a tribal looking tattoo down his arm wearing a black tank, black jeans and black boots. He walks down the steps through the audience and hops over the barracade and gets in the ring as stands in the center of the ring.

Micheal) My whole life I have wanted to be a wrestler my grandfather was a wrestler and so was my dad. I am here to prove that I have what it takes to follow my family. If i do not make it here i will keep praticing and I will be back better believe that as hands the mic to striker.

Striker) welcome Micheal to nxt. The next pro here is Seth Rollins.

Seth walks down to the ring carrying his money in the bank briefcase as he gets in the ring and takes the mic from striker.

Seth) My rookie is Edward and he will be the next breakout star because like me the authority already loves him and will do anything for me and him

Edward a man looking cocky walks out from behind the curtain with long blonde hair wearing no shirt, black jeans and black shoes. he walks down the ramp and gets in the ring and grabs the mic from striker.

Edward) you know I deserve to be here and i can tell you this no matter what i will be a wwe star rather you vote for me or not i do not care because i have the authority on my side unlike these other losers as hands the mic to striker smirking.

Striker) wow ok Edward welcome to the nxt next up the pro is James Storm.

James walks down to the ring and gets in as gets the mic from striker

James) my rookie deserves to be here you may push him down but he always gets back up here he is Adam.

Adam a man with long black hair, red tshirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots walks down the ramp ready to knock someone head off as he gets into the ring and gets the mic from striker.

Adam) I am your next breakout star and I deserve to be here because I am from a long line of fighter and I want to make them all proud if by chance i do not make it I will join my family in their wrestling business as he hands the mic back to striker

Striker) welcome to the Nxt Adam the next pro making his way to the ring is Kane

Kane comes out from behind the curtain and makes his way down to the ring as gets the mic from striker

Kane) my rookie is going to bring hell to the nxt and maybe set people on fire if you make him mad with that being said here is George

George walks out from behind the curtain wearing a red shirt black jeans and black boots. he is a bald man as he looks mad as he walks down the ring and climbs over the top rope as he stands in the center of the ring with the mic.

George) My wrestling will tell you all about me as he hands the mic back to striker as he gives him an evil look making striker look scared.

Striker) ok welcome to the nxt George. The last pro on the show is Jeff hardy.

Jeff walks down to the ring and slides into the ring after slap the fans hands

Jeff) my rookie is a high flyer like me and is a daredevil so be careful what you have laying around cause he may go off a ladder and beat you. Here is Mark

Mark a man with blue hair walks out from behind the curtain wearing a white tank, black cargo pants with a green belt and black wrestling boots walks down the ramps slapping people hands as gets into the ring and stands in the middle of the ring with the mic.

Mark) I am 28 years old from north carolina and this is my dreams I am so glad that i have Jeff as my pro because he is amazing and I hope to learn alot of his moves to take people out as he hands the mic back

Striker) welcome to NXT Mark. with that being said lets get to the first match which will be John and Josh vs Kane and George. The rest of you may head to the back but the pro will all be at the top of the ramp watching everyone match.

The winner of the match is Kane and George

The second match is Ben vs Edward with the winner being Ben

The last match of the night is Dean vs Adam with the winner being Dean


End file.
